


SSB Shorts: No Smoking

by Quartz2006



Series: SSB: Shorts [7]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Cigarettes, F/M, Normal Life, Nova - Freeform, Smoking, Twilght - Freeform, good ending, sad past, some dark stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Twilight learns to not smoke cigarettes.PS: The ending takes place before Welcome To Smash Bros.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: SSB: Shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472087





	1. NO SMOKING

It was 9:00 A.M in the gloomy city called: Gotham City. Nova and Twilight were taking an early walk around the city with their 3-day old child named Kirby (who was in the stroller).

Twilight has just bought a $100 pack of cigarettes for herself; this mad Nova mad. "Twilight!"

But she didn't listen (she was listening to music with her new headphones she bought) she pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and blew the smoke out of her mouth.

"TWILIGHT!" Nova yelled again.

But she didn't hear him. Their child began coughing because Twilight blew smoke onto Kirby's face without notice. 

"AHAHHHHHH!!!" Nova screamed as he grabbed his girlfriend's headphones and removed them from her head.

"Oh hey." Twilight smiled.

Nova took her by the head and pressed her face against a wall. "NO SMOKING!" Nova yelled as he pointed at the poster. "Alright?"

"Fine. I'll meet you at the store.." Twilight mumbles as she walks away to go some elsewhere.

"Oh my goodness.." Nova sighs. "Don't you think your mother is going sumasshedshiy (crazy)?" He looked at their child.

Kirby was sleeping and he didn't hear anything from his parents. “Thought so.” His dad said.

…  
…

Twilight went to a back alley, took her pack of cigarettes, took one out, lit it up, and put it in her mouth. She closed her eyes as she pulled out and blew the smoke out of her mouth. Life wasn’t *far* for her. Born into a religious family, she was forced to marry an older puffball that she *never* loved. But when she became pregnant with Nova’s kid by accident, she decided to call off the wedding and gave birth to the sweet little Kirby. However, her family already knew and decided to kill Kirby because she wasn’t supposed to be pregnant with Nova’s child in the first place. So she and Nova illegally moved to America so that their families won’t find them and their child; and so far, everything was so-so. They got jobs easily that pay them 70 dollars an hour, they got a house in which the rent was cheap, and they got their healthy kid.

She opened her eyes and looked around for trouble. Twilight got a job at the local pet store not too far away from their house, and Nova got a job as a window washer/cleaner; Nova admits that it’s a dangerous job but it’s worth the money. While they don’t trust the people to babysit Kirby, normally Twilight takes Kirby to her job to let her child play with the animals at the store. Nova doesn’t take Kirby because there is a chance that Kirby might fall and get hurt. 

Twilight wasn’t supposed to be a mother at the early age of 12. Sure, she loves her child, but it’s hard to take care of Kirby. But that’s life, it’s her child too, not some adopted child. She throws the cigarette on the ground and steps on it. She promised Nova that she’ll meet him and Kirby at the store. So she left the back alley and walked down where the store is.

But as soon as she reached the store, she was grabbed by the hand and was pulled into another alley. Then a gun was pointed to her head. She looked up to see a mugger grinning at her. She tried to break free but the man held tighter. The man held out his hand, at first, Twilight felt confused but when the man tapped his foot, she knew he wanted money, but she had no money. She never carries any money with her. Only Nova. Then she got an idea; she remembered she took some green paper with her just in case if someone wants money. So she took out the fake money and gave it to the man. The gun left her head as the man grinned. She smiled as she started to leave the alley.

“Hey! This is fake!” the man said in an angry tone.

Twilight gasped as she was pulled back and the gun was back at her head. The man decided to smoke a cigarette as he pulled it out of his pocket, lit it up, put it in his mouth, and blew smoke at Twilight’s face. “Any last words girly?” The man questioned.

Twilight stayed silent.

“Alright. Three, two, o--” 

The man was about to say one when he heard a voice said, “You!”

The man turned around to find Nova looking mad. “NO SMOKING!” Nova shouts. Just as the man was about to pull his gun, Nova threw a huge chair at the man as Twilight quickly ran to him and hugged him tightly. “You’re alright?” Nova asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I am sorry that I got mad at you. I’ll never smoke again!” Twilight said.

“Actually, you can still smoke.” Nova smiled.

“What are you talking about?” Twilight questions.

“Recently, science created another type of cigarettes for puffballs.” Nova explained. “What I am saying is that you don’t smoke human cigarettes.”

Twilight looked at Nova in shock. “I need to get those.”

“Oh no no. Not yet. They haven't arrived in America.” Nova said. “Cmon, love. Let’s go to the store and forget everything that just happened.”

Twilight smiled. She took Nova by the hand and strolled Kirby inside the store.


	2. Epilogue

*12 years later*

Twilight walked outside and blew the purple smoke out of her mouth. She got the puffball cigarettes after a month of that event. And she felt great since then. Now she is 24 years old. Been 12 years since she moved out. 12 years since she last saw her parents. And 12 whole years with Kirby and Nova. She didn’t regret it at all. After 12 years, she was grateful that she got pregnant. Nova pushed the outside door open to see Twilight smoking and smiling. “Spasibo (Thank you).” Twilight said calmly.

“For what?” Nova said.

“For getting me pregnant. If it wasn’t for you, I would have been married to that puffball that I never loved.” Twilight turned to face Nova; she said the words she wanted to say to Nova. “I love you.”

Nova’s face turned red. “I-I… I love you too..”

Just as Twilight was about to open her mouth, their child (now 12) walked outside. “Hi mom and dad.”

“Kirby! You should have been asleep.” Twilight said in a serious tone. “Why are you up?”

“I came downstairs to see what you guys are doing.” Kirby explained.

“Kirby, you need sleep, I have work in the morning and you have to do school work with your mother.” Nova said. “So get to bed and have a goodnight.”

“Dad, can you take me to bed?” Kirby asked.

“Of course I will. Now come along pumpkin.” Nova took Kirby by the hand and walked inside. “Are you coming?” Nova asked his lover.

“Another 8 minutes,” Twilight said.

“Ok. Meet me at bed. Anyway, goodnight.” Nova said before closing the door behind him.

Twilight looked at the clear moon in the sky as she put the cigarette in her mouth and smiled. ‘This is all I wanted.’ She thought.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to release this on Woman's day, but I had so much work that I couldn't publish it. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I am now taking requests from you readers!


End file.
